


The Making of a Servant (or something like it)

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is called to Prince Arthur's chambers right after his appointment to servant. But what does one say to a Prince? And what do servants actually do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Servant (or something like it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> Written for lilithilien in celebration of seeing her soon. Her prompt was: I have a missing scene that I'm DYING to read!! So at the end of the very first episode, after Merlin saves Arthur and is back in his quarters with Gaius, there's a pounding on the door and someone shouts, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."  The second episode starts with Merlin and Arthur on the training field the next day, which is supposedly Merlin's first day on the job. So just what did Arthur say to him that night?   
> Thanks to elfflame for the beta.

The knock was insisting and persistent as was the voice. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." It wasn't a voice he knew, but from the force of the knock it sounded like it was a guard.

Merlin looked from the door to Gaius and back again. 'Your destiny is calling.' Gaius was smiling, a small, secretive smile. Merlin couldn't help but return it. 'Better see what he wants,' Gaius added and nodded towards the door. As loath as Merlin was to put the book down, that amazing book Gaius had just given him, he did, and went to the door.

'Merlin.' The guard's tone didn't give away if it was a question or a statement.

'Yes,' Merlin confirmed.

'This way.'

Merlin followed the guard up stairs and along corridors. A few servants stepped aside to let them pass and it was all so surreal that Merlin almost laughed out loud. Once he had to pretend to cough to hide a sudden chuckle. He was Prince Arthur's servant. And it was even supposed to be a reward not to mention that people were suddenly looking at him differently. It made no sense to him.

Before he'd even noticed which way they were going, the guard was knocking on another door. 'Prince Arthur. I have brought your servant.'

'Send him in.' The prince's voice sounded displeased sullen and tired and Merlin rolled his eyes at the mere sound.

'You heard him,' the guard said and stepped to the side. Merlin took a deep breath and opened the door.

'I'm here,' he said. 'What do you want?'

Arthur stopped in the middle of what looked like pacing and stared in surprise. Merlin suddenly remembered that he probably ought to sound more respectful. 'That is, I mean, what can I do for you, Sire?' The fact that Arthur seemed to relax hearing that told him he'd read the situation correctly.

'I wanted to inform you of your regular duties,' Arthur said. 'You will be starting tomorrow, so you might as well know right away.'

'Yes, Sire.' Merlin thought it prudent to show that he was listening and again Arthur's reaction showed him he'd chosen the appropriate route.

'You will report here every morning after breakfast. You are to make the bed, clean the room and generally straightening things out and make them look fit for a prince. You are also in charge of taking care of my clothes and armour. Have you handled armour or bladed weapons before?'

'No, Sire.'

Arthur groaned. 'Why my father thought this was a good idea I will never know. But since I'm stuck with you...' He proceeded to give Merlin a lengthy and detailed explanation about the care of these things, including amounts of oil and what kind of cloth it was best to use for what. By the time he stopped, Merlin had already forgotten where he'd started. 'Did you get that?'

'Yes, Sire.' Merlin just nodded and hoped that he could find someone to ask.

'But all those things are chores you are supposed to do in between whatever else I need you for on a given day,' Arthur continued. 'So the most important thing is that you arrive here on time every morning. Understood?'

'Yes, Sire.' Merlin was already sick of those two words and he had a feeling he'd be throwing up at the mere thought of them before long.

'Good. Dismissed.' Arthur turned his back and Merlin bit back an urge to do just a tiny bit of magic to take him down. Something along the line of letting his belt break and his breeches drop or perhaps turn the tip of his nose green for a few hours. He was quite proud of himself when all he did was bow and leave the room.

Outside he looked around, surprised that the guard had left and the hall was completely deserted. He'd kind of expected there to be someone here and perhaps even that this someone would show him the way back. Merlin looked around and realised that nothing looked familiar at all. He really should have paid attention to his surroundings on the way here. Instead he was lost. What a great way to start his new job.  



End file.
